As smart devices proliferate in homes, automobiles, and offices, the need to seamlessly and intuitively control these devices becomes increasingly important. For example, users desire to quickly and easily control their media players, televisions, and climate devices from wherever they happen to be. Current techniques for controlling smart devices, however, fail to provide seamless and intuitive control, instead relying on touch screens, hand-held remote controls, and clumsy audio interfaces.
This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.